Let the bells ring
by scorsby
Summary: Remus smirked. "Face it Sirius, you are no longer the arrogant bastard you were before- you are now a sensitive little flower, Very in touch with his feminine side."
1. Chapter 1

'Oh man, I think I'm going to puke

**Just a fun little ficlet about J & L's wedding. Times and stuff are a bit messed. In this the pups haven't been together long, only a few months.**

'Oh man, I think I'm going to puke."

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting on his hotel bed, braiding Moony's hair, and frowned.

Prongs _did_ look awfully green.

"James, you ok?" Peter peered round the edge of the full length mirror, behind which he was attempting to tie himself a bow-tie.

James staggered slightly from where he had just apparated into the room, stumbling onto Remus's lap, where he lounged next to Sirius on the bed.

Sirius pulled Remus away violently by his hair and he winced.

"Oi! Just cos you're having last minute panics doesn't give you permission to grope my boyfriend!" Sirius said indignantly. James ignored him and groaned, rolling over onto his stomach.

Sirius tutted and returned his attentions to Remus's head.

Remus waved Sirius away and studied James anxiously.

"Is this just nerves or an after effect of that stuff the strippers were handing out last night?" He asked seriously.

James shrugged and collapsed onto Sirius's bed. Sirius scrambled upright and frowned at Remus worriedly.

"What should we do?" He mouthed. Remus shook his head and winced as the braids pulled on his scalp.

"James, Jamesie wamesie, Prongs?" Sirius grinned, "Please tell us what's wrong immediately so I can remove you from my bed and avoid the risk of it getting covered in vomit so Moony doesn't want to sleep with me tonight."

Remus scowled and hit Sirius lightly. Peter didn't notice, he had returned to his tie.

James nodded, still not talking for fear of throwing up and lurched himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Remus sat next to him and Sirius flanked him on the other side.

"James, what's the matter?" Remus said carefully, placing a hand on his shoulder. "is it lily?," he persisted, "Are you having second thoughts?"

James shook his head violently, gave a shuddering intake of breath and cleared his throat.

"N-no." he mumbled uncertainly. Then clearer "No, no I still want to marry her- I love her, you know?"

They did know. They'd followed his pursuit of her since third year.

"But just thinking about it and… we're so young! I just don't know if I'm… if she… if we're ready."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully and Remus bit his lip. James was right in a way. They were very young, they had only been together two years and might _not_ be ready. But there was a war going on and in wartime decisions were often made with much less care than might otherwise have been given. Remus sure as hell knew that. He glanced at Sirius. His spur of the moment decision to kiss his best friend four months ago had certainly paid off. And James was a lot more sensible that many a Hogwarts professor believed.

"James I'm going to give my honest opinion," Remus said slowly. James looked up desperately, his hair sticking up more than usual from where he had been running his hands through it.

"I've known you and Lily for years together and apart and I have honestly never seen you two happier than you've been the past two years. I think that if you love her and trust her and can honestly see yourself with her for the rest of your life," Here his eyes met Sirius's who gazed unfalteringly back, "-then there is absolutely no reason why you should be uncertain at all about going in there in-" he checked his watch, "-sixteen minutes and letting the world know that you belong together."

James stared at him.

"Gods Moony you're right." He said softly, before standing abruptly.

"Bloody hell! I've wasted so much time! There's still so much left to do and Lily'l have my head on a platter if everything's not just exactly right. Blimey guys, thanks a lot, you really helped. Wow, I gotta go- see you!"

He disapparated with a crack.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other in amusement.

"Well done you for calming his nerves." Said Sirius in a low voice as he resumed the braiding. Remus lay back along the bed with his head in Sirius's lap, enjoying the feel of the minute tugs on his head from his fingers deft movements.

Peter poked his head out from behind the mirror.

"Um guys, what do you think?" He said uncertainly. Sirius and Remus turned to look at him.

Peter stepped proudly out from where he was concealed.

Sirius nearly choked.

Instead of the plain black suits he, Remus and James had donned for the occasion, Peter was decked out in what Sirius could only assume was a costume made for a child.

He had a plain white shirt on, with thin stripe and white canvas trousers. But what was worst was the white and red striped blazer that he wore over the top. Seemingly stolen from a nineteen fifties boarding school the entire outfit looked more suitable worn at a circus than a wedding.

"And that's not the best bit!" Peter said proudly, mistaking their looks of horror for ones of jealousy and awe. From behind his back he produced a beaten up straw boater with a red ribbon around it and perched it on his head, completing the outfit.

Sirius stared at him in disbelief.

Remus stared at him in pity.

Peter stared back at him, his euphoric expression fading as he noted their lack or response.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

Remus cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the look no self respecting nineteen year old should ever consider.

"Well, you'll…certainly stand out!" He said encouragingly. He nudged Sirius, who seemed to have fallen into a trance.

"Wha-? Oh year, great stuff Pete- dead fashionable."

Peter puffed out his chest.

"I'm going to go find Prongs," he announced, "See what he thinks.

Remus nodded and lay back down, as Peter disapparated.

"Oh the look on Lily's face when she sees him…" Sirius grinned evilly and Remus chuckled.

They lay in silence for a while, listening to the hustle and bustle of wedding preparations going on outside their room. Sirius lay back with his head on his pillow and pulled Moony next to him. Remus rested his head on Sirius's chest and counting his heartbeats. At five to three Remus sat up.

"I guess you ought to go help Prongs," He said regretfully. Sirius nodded and stood up, yawning and casting a quick charm to straighten his clothes. Remus watched him hungrily. He couldn't' wait for the wedding to be over for their own celebration to begin.

"You know, you really do look good in a tux," He said conversationally, his eyes roaming over Sirius's lithe body. Sirius grinned.

"I Know, you've told me before."

"Really? well you ought to be told it at least once a day I reckon."

Sirius laughed and leaned over and ruffled Remus's hair. Remus shoved him away and he grinned.

"See you at the alter." He laughed at how clichéd he sounded and Remus smiled.

"Right. Very convincing."

Sirius chuckled once more before vanishing with a _crack._

Remus sighed. Sirius didn't seem to have got the message he was trying to tell him earlier as he addressed Prongs- about relationships. If only he and Sirius could be that… _obvious _about their relationship. He longed for them to be able to go out together and have fun and dance, without all the stares and comments and abuse. He wished that people could know about their relationship- people outside the marauders and Lily, that is. But he knew it was impossible.

He sighed and stood up, stretching. He ought to make his way down there really.

He still couldn't believe it was happening. It seemed only yesterday they had got engaged…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Moony, Pads! MOONY! PADFOOT? You in? QUICK!!"_

_Remus frowned as he heard the frantic tapping on the door. Sirius groaned beneath him, irritated at being disturbed. He could feel how hot Sirius was…_

"_Should I get that?" He murmured into Sirius's neck. The prospect of leaving while he was still so hot and hard was not a flattering one._

"_Nosonlyprongs" Sirius moaned, holding Remus down with his arms. Remus succumbed, leaning in to kiss him-_

"_GUYS! This is important!"_

_Remus pulled away in irritation. _

"_I should get that." He sighed reluctantly, slipping some combat trousers on. Sirius grimaced and pulled his jeans back up to where they had been sitting only minutes before._

"_This better be really, really good." He muttered through his teeth. Remus laughed at his expression and padded through from the sitting room to the hall to get the door._

"_James, what is it?"_

_James stood there on the doorstep to Sirius's flat panting and red faced and looking as if he'd just won the lottery._

_He shoved past Moony, who shut the door and followed him into the sitting room, where Sirius was apparently doing the crossword._

_James flopped down next to him on the sofa, and Remus took the chair opposite it._

"_Well? What's the big emergency?" Sirius asked, looking like he was only mildly concerned, he hadn't interrupted anything. The pretence was ruined slightly by the fact that his hair was very messy and both his and Remus's shirts were lying on the floor, where they had forgotten to remove them._

_James, with his seekers eye, spotted all this immediately._

"_Watcha been doing?" he asked, grinning as both other boys flushed red and mumbled unintelligibly. _

"_What do you want, James?" Remus attempted to keep his tone civil. James bounced up again, rubbing his hands together happily._

"_Right! Well I thought I'd come to you to first…boy it's big news…I just thought you'd want to know…"_

_He took a deep breath and grinned at his friends._

"_Lily and I are engaged."_

_There was a moment of silence then both Remus and Sirius stood up and reached out to James, ruffling his hair and punching his arm._

"_Congratulations, well done, so happy…"_

_Then Sirius asked the question that was on both their minds._

"_So, who's your best man?"_

_James frowned slightly and turned to face Remus, aware of the silence which had fallen._

"_Remus…" He began._

_Remus shook his head._

"_Its okay James, really. I always knew it'd be Sirius."_

"_Well that's just it!" James said. "Remember how Lily was so upset when her parents were killed a year ago?" _

"_Yeah…?" Remus wasn't sure at what James was getting at._

"_We-ell, Lily thought that since her father couldn't be there to walk her down the aisle, she wanted you to do it."_

"_lily wants me to walk her down the aisle?" Remus said stupidly._

"_Well yeah."_

"_Wow, sure! I mean- that'd be great. Brilliant."_

"_Cool." James grinned. He turned to Sirius._

"_Guess you know what your job is then, mate."_

"_hell yeah!" Sirius grinned and clapped James on the back, eyes shining._

"_Now all I need to do is think of your present!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus smiled at his reflection.

It was going to be a fabulous day, he was sure. He'd _make_ sure anyway. Him and Sirius had vowed that nothing was to go wrong on Lily and James's day. And dammit, nothing would!

He shut his eyes and apparated to just outside Lily's room.

"Lily? You decent?"

"Sure, come in!" She called.

Remus opened the door and gasped.

Lily looked truly beautiful.

He dress was the palest, pale creamy white, almost silver in the midday light. It flowed around her tall frame, fitting closely around her hips before ending with a flare at the feet in an arc about a meter wide.

Her normally straight red hair was curled carefully into long bangs and pinned up at the back, where a white lace veil was fitted with tine white and green flowers. Only a few long locks of hair fell around her face to bounce at her shoulders.

She wore little make up but shone with a radiance that Remus didn't know how to describe. He supposed it must be something like pure happiness.

"Oh Lily, you look gorgeous!"

he blushed at how gushing he sounded and Lily hugged him carefully.

"Oh I'm so glad! I'm just so… happy! You know? Just…" She span in a circle to demonstrate how she felt and Remus laughed.

"If any day's the day to be happy it's this one." He said proudly. Lily's maid of honour, Skye walked out from the adjoining room.

"Hi Remus, doesn't she look wonderful?" She said, smiling fondly at Lily and dabbing her own eyes.

"She really does." He agreed.

At that moment the music that had been playing downstairs changed into a slower piece. Skye, recognising her cue, kissed Lily on the cheek and floated off. Lily and Remus waited for a minute until it changed yet again to the unmistakable wedding march, before linking arms.

"You ready?" he asked.

Lily smiled and took a deep breath.

"Remus, you do know that your hair is braided, don't you?"

"fuck!"

**I think this is going to be a three parter- I'm not sure. No real plot- just fun wedding fluffiness. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh man, I think I'm going to puke

**Part two up! Hope you enjoy! Oh and to all those people that added this to your alert but didn't review- please do! I love that you like the story enough to select it, but I would really, really like to hear your thoughts. I always reply to reviews. **

**Anyway, on with the show…**

"Okay, so are you ready?"

Sirius said doubtfully to a very unready looking James. He was pacing rapidly up and down the narrow room they were wedged in- just off the main hall- muttering to himself, "I do…I do…" over and over again.

Sirius watched him anxiously, aware that he had completely missed what he'd said.

In the eight minutes since he'd left Moony, Sirius had already had to chase down James (lurking in the kitchen, trying to shut himself in the oven) drag him to the correct room, straighten his tie and listen to him practice saying the two little words that were going to change his life so many times he was sure he's be murmuring it in his sleep.

Sirius was knackered. He wondered why anyone ever bothered with weddings. Although… something Moony had said earlier- about knowing you want to be with someone for the rest of your life- it got him thinking. It was how he felt about Moony- he was sure. But they'd only been together what- three, four months? They hadn't even said "I love you" yet.

Sirius didn't know if it was just the whole wedding-y atmosphere but he wanted to say something…important. He just wasn't sure what.

"_James_!" he said sharply. They had to go soon or they'd miss it completely. Oh the look on Lily's face if James wasn't there….

"Wha-?" James looked round, his face pale. Sirius walked up to him and clapped his hands on James's shoulders, making his knees buckle slightly.

"James, pull yourself together. We gotta go in about-" He checked his watch. "-nineteen seconds ago. So come on. You ready?"

James took a deep shuddering breath and nodded, his face set. Sirius grinned and gripped him on the arm.

At the door they were greeted by Skye, Lily's maid of honour, who smiled at them and looped her arm through Sirius's, uncomfortably.

James nodded and turned to walk through the long door into the hall, leaving Sirius and Skye in each others company.

There was an awkward silence.

Skye had been Sirius's girlfriend up until four months ago- when he had suddenly realised how desirable his best mate was to him and dumped her. She had been devastated, he remembered Lily telling him angrily- at the time she had not known the cause of their split.

Sirius regretted how he'd acted. Skye was a nice girl, a proper marauder mate and he knew he had treated her pretty badly. This was the first time they'd spoken since the event actually. Sirius wondered if he should take this opportunity to fix things.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Skye shook her head.

"Its okay Sirius." She said, smiling genuinely. "You don't have to say anything. I understand. I'm totally over it."

She turned and led them into the hall. Sirius barely noticed the rows of people turning to look at them. He stared at Skye indignantly.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, allowing her to drag him down the central aisle. "you _understand_. What is there to understand?"

But he could feel his face growing hot as Skye looked at him pityingly.

"Lily told me about you and Remus." She whispered, before letting go of his arm and gliding off to her correct position at the side of the plateau.

Sirius remained where he was, staring after her, his red cheeks growing pale. She knew? She _knew_? Bloody hell, who else had that ginger menace told?

"Sirius…" He heard someone hissing through their teeth, and jumped as he realised it was James, "Get _out_ the way!"

He realised he was standing motionless right in the middle of the platform. Muttering an apology he stepped off to the side.

Then the music changed.

Sirius turned and couldn't help but grin as Lily and Remus rounded the corner.

All the audience stood up and Remus blushed to his toes, while Lily remained cool and calm.

Sirius had to admit she looked pretty. She had that aura that…_glow_ that only people on their wedding day could get and Sirius felt suddenly, unexpectedly, jealous.

He would never get that feeling.

He shook off his negative thoughts and glanced at James, whose expression was one of such happiness and _relief_ that Sirius had to turn away. He had never felt that happy…

God, what was the matter with him?

It was his best friends wedding day and he was _best man_, for crying aloud and all he could think about was his ex-girlfriend and the fact that he was never going to stand at the alter holding hands with some bint in a white dress.

He had to pull himself together.

Lily and Remus arrived at the alter andSirius moved slightly to make room for her next to James. Remus released her arm which had been linked with his and kissed her on the hand- saucy bugger- before moving to stand next to Sirius.

Sirius caught a glance at Lily's face as she turned and was shocked to see her eyes full of tears.

"She alright?" He murmured to Remus, next to him.

"Alright," He said, "Just missing her parents, you know? But she's fine."

Sirius nodded, feeling slightly put out for James. No one wanted to marry someone _crying_.

But James didn't seem to mind. As he clasped hands with Lily the audience let out a collective sigh and Sirius had to refrain from rolling his eyes. They were just so _predictable_!

He spotted Peter among them, his red blazer and inappropriate hat making him stand out clearly against the back drop of more… _soberly_ dressed people.

Sirius only hoped Lily didn't spot him until after the ceremony.

Sirius wondered briefly if this was Peters retaliation at being the only Marauder not involved- that had to hurt. But as Lily had explained to him kindly, "Its not that we don't _want_ you there, Petey, its just that the alter will look awfully… crowded with more than six people there…."

Sirius made a mental note to find him afterwards, no matter how humiliating it was to stand next to someone looking like an extra to a bad quality musical.

Sirius idly wondered what had gotten into him. He never used to be so concerned over peoples…_feelings_ and stuff. _I guess its just ol' Moony rubbing off on me_, he thought, shuddering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You may now kiss the bride."

The audience erupted and Remus was almost certain he spotted Peters hat flying amongst the rafters, he having tossed it up in his spirit.

James pulled back away from Lily and Remus smiled at her, watching her glittering eyes sparkle with tears and her mouth wide with happiness. He was glad it had gone so well.

They linked arms and walked together back down the aisle, exchanging happy words with the people they passed.

Remus looked away, turning to Sirius to exchange a smirk. Only Sirius wasn't smirking. He wasn't even there.

Remus whipped around. He swore Sirius had been there a minute ago- he remembered that he had had to pass Sirius the rings to hand to Lily and James- he having left them in the hotel room himself. So where had he gone?

Remus turned to Skye , who was still up on the platform, fishing in her bag for her compact.

Remus was on pretty good terms with Skye, though things had been a bit sticky between them, following her break up with Sirius. Remus knew it was mainly guilt on his part- but she had seemed equally awkward in his company as he had been in hers.

"Skye lark, you seen Sirius?" he attempted to sound nonchalant, but Skye's head shot up immediately he said his name, a sly smile on her lips.

"No, he took off just before the kiss." She said, frowning slightly, "You could check out the balcony," she gestured behind her at the metal door hidden by the swathes of curtain, the flashing FIRE EXIT sign covered over by an artfully placed bouquet.

Remus nodded and turned to go through the door. Just as he reached the handle he head Skye sigh a little in satisfaction.

He stopped.

"Skye?" he asked, almost certain as to what her reply would be. "Skye do you…_know_ about…something?"

Her smile widened, though she looked a little guilty.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Remus."

Remus narrowed his eyes. Was she mocking him?

"Fine." He didn't have time to play games with her. Turning the handle of the door he said, "Just tell Lily and James I'm looking for Sirius."

"I'm sure they'd assume that already."

Remus closed the door with a snap. He turned to face Skye.

"What _exactly_ are you implying?" He said, voice low, glancing furtively around, checking no-one was listening in on them.

Skye leaned in towards him, her breath tickling his ear.

"Only that I might have a _little_ better reason of why Sirius and I broke up than you and others would have people believe." She sat back, triumphantly watching Remus's face go red.

"How can you…how do you…?" he spluttered.

"Lily told me."

Lily.

He had known telling her had been a bad idea. He had just _known_ it. Nice girl, perfectly funny and clever and pretty and all that- just couldn't keep her mouth shut for the world. Well she was going to have some hell to pay when Remus found her.

But right now he had more important issues to deal with.

"Fine. Just…don't tell anyone else, yeah?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he slipped through the little door, closing it behind himself with a _snap_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was brooding.

He was fully aware that he was and was not particularly inclined to cease brooding any time soon.

Brooding suited him. He _liked_ brooding.

He took a drag on his cigarette, staring out to the stars.

It was bloody freezing outside, he noted, wrapping his flimsy party jacket around himself. The tiny balcony- gods knew why it was there in the first place- was jutting out just far enough that the winds caught him and he had to relight his cigarette magically every eight seconds.

He leaned out over the edge, trying to see how far up he was. Leaned over and over until…

"Shit!"

Sirius nearly fell out with shock as he felt a hand touch his arm. He pulled back up into the balcony, sending that other person crashing against the back wall.

"Bloody hell, Pads!"

Sirius stopped.

"Moony?" He turned quickly, stumbling slightly in the small space. Remus stood with his back against the door, holding his arm tenderly. Sirius guessed he must have banged it when Sirius had knocked him over.

"Um, sorry."

"S'fine." Remus looked at him concernedly. Sirius seemed particularly hectic.

"Hey Pads, you okay?"

Sirius shrugged and turned away again, leaning on the edge of the balcony. He felt Moony attempt to squeeze in next to him and moved up slightly.

"It's just weird, you know? Being at a wedding everything just seems so much more…awkward. _Wrong_."

Remus winced at the word _wrong_. But he could understand what Sirius meant.

"I know," He said in a low voice, "I get it. It _is_ difficult but...if _we_ think its worth it then surely…?"

He let the question hang, his uncertainty getting the better of him. He had no idea where they were standing but he didn't particularly want to explore it- especially not tonight.

"C'mon," He said, tugging Sirius's arm. "Lets go back in and congratulate James."

And Sirius nodded and allowed Remus to drag him back inside the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius stared with distaste at the blonde woman sitting next to him, chattering away. She glared back at him snottily, ignoring his expression.

Whoever in hell had thought putting him next to Lily's sister clearly had a few screws loose.

Sirius sighed and moodily stabbed a pea. He looked at all the people around him, chatting and laughing and having fun in a proper wedding-y way. Why couldn't he?

"…and so then I was like, "you know Vernon is in at least three departments above you and so I don't really think its your place to question his knowledge." I mean he was a total _inferior_. The cheek!"

Ah yes. Vernon, her equally irritating fiancé. Sirius glanced over to where he was suitably placed at table eight. Far, far away from Sirius. Good.

Lily looked like she was enjoying herself though, which was good. It was really all that mattered, that Lily and James were having fun. He could just live through the rest.

"…so its all really interesting actually. And he makes so much money! Drills really are the most fascinating of household appliances."

"Yes, I read a thesis on them yesterday and was spellbound for hours."

Sirius couldn't help his sarcastic comment, but the minute he'd said it, he instantly regretted it. His words had unfortunately fallen into a lull in the conversation and Lily, having heard his words, glared at him angrily, before turning to whisper in Remus's ear next to her. Sirius rolled his eyes.

How come Remus got to sit next to Lily and Peter (which wasn't actually that fortunate as no-one had managed to coax him into removing his ridiculous attire) whilst he was stuck here next to _the_ most irritating woman on the planet.

Life wasn't fair.

"Lily says if you're going to continue being so disruptive she's going to have to remove you. _Before_ you've done your speech."

Sirius jumped at the soft words whispered in his ear.

"Moony, rescue me," he pleaded, turning to face him. Remus smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No, I rather enjoy listening to you two conversing." At Sirius's mutinous expression, he laughed, "However Lily did say that I have permission to swap seats with Frank here."

Frank looked up at the mention of his name.

"What's that?" He swallowed his mashed potato and grinned at Remus.

"You have to go now, bye-bye, move along please. C'mon. Thank _you_!" Sirius said, guiding Frank out of his chair and shoving him in the direction of Lily. She smiled at him and gestured to the chair next to her, which he was all to willing to take as it left him directly opposite Alice, his current girlfriend.

"Sirius," Remus said disapprovingly, sliding into the seat next to him, "that wasn't very polite."

"Aww who cares. He was just as eager to go anyway, look at him."

"But still…"

"Moo-oony," Sirius whined, looking at him dolefully, "_Forget_ about it! Now you can talk to meeee."

Remus smiled in spite of himself.

"Alright. Do you know what you're going to say for your speech?"

"Er…" Sirius had hoped that wasn't going to come up. He say Remus's forehead begin to crease as he hesitated and quickly said, "Its okay though, I have a sort of idea and you know, James wont mind…"

Remus tutted and Sirius grinned. At least he wasn't going to get told off about it. Actually Remus seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Perhaps Sirius should use this to his advantage…

"Hey _Moony_?"

"What?" Remus was guarded. Sirius was looking suspiciously innocent, which lead Remus to believe he was definitely guilty of something.

"Say Remus, I was thinking. No-one's going to miss us, so what say you and I head out for a little bit and practice my…um, speech?"

It was a long shot and Remus's eyes narrowed as if in suspect of some ulterior motive. But he, naive fellow that he was, only folded his napkin, stood up and followed Sirius out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Moony_, gods Moony don't stop. I- _ahhhh_"

Remus slid Sirius's dinner jacket to the floor and tugged his shirt out from the waistband of his jeans to slip his hands underneath. Sirius shivered a bit at the cool touch on his stomach and bit down on Remus's bottom lip, pulling it inside his own mouth.

"Mmmmmmm,"

Remus gasped as he leant back slightly to give himself more access to Sirius's belt buckle, With a _click_ he managed to flick it open and slide his hand inside.

Sirius groaned against him as Remus's long fingers gripped him tightly. He held tight onto Moony's head with one hand, while the other slipped down the back of his trousers.

Remus felt Sirius tensing and closed his eyes in preparation, feeling Sirius's mouth still in its action on his. He moved his fingers faster and faster and-

"Oh for goodness sake!"

Remus jumped away from Sirius like he'd been burned, his face flaming. Lily stood in the doorway, an exasperated expression on her face.

"Can you two not leave each other alone for _one_ minute?" she averted her eyes as Sirius and Remus hurriedly fixed themselves and tucked their shirts back in.

"Lily…"

"At my _wedding_! I _knew_ letting Remus sit by _you_ would be a bad idea." She glared at Sirius, who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Remus, he's corrupting you!" Lily looked at Remus pleadingly.

"Lily, its okay. I'm very sorry you…had to see that."

Sirius hid his chuckle with a cough as Remus tried to reason with Lily. Sirius felt sort of guilty. Lily was right. Before Sirius, Remus would _never_ have dared something like that. And what a pity that would have been…

Sirius shook his head, trying to clear it of such thoughts. It just wouldn't be seemly to get a hard-on in the middle of his best-man speech. People might get the wrong idea about his values.

"Well anyway," lily huffed, reconciled by Remus's smooth words. Only he could talk himself out of being found lip-locked in a cupboard with another man. Sirius shook his head marvelling. "The only reason I came to find you is because James is looking for you Sirius. It's nearly time for the dancing and I think he wants your advice on _moves_."

"yeah I _bet_ that's the only reason you came to find us." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Lily and Remus spluttered and turned red. Lily snorted and turned away back into the corridor.

"Whatever." She called back over her shoulder, "And for heavens sake Sirius, _do_ do up your trousers before going back into the hall. I'd hate for anyone to think you've been up to no good…"

Sirius chuckled as he sorted himself properly. Remus watched him, leaning back against the door, his face still pink and his lips redder than ever.

Sirius sighed. Bloody irritating woman!

"I guess you ought to go to James," Remus said, ever reminding Sirius of his duties.

"I guess so." Sirius moved towards him and Remus stepped out the way of the door, planting a small kiss on his lips before turning to leave. He paused however before turning back to face Sirius.

"Skye knows, you know." He watched Sirius's face carefully. Was he going to be mad? It was his ex girlfriend after all- it must seem weird.

Sirius sighed. "I know." He admitted. "She told me just before the ceremony."

"She told me just after?"

"What do you reckon?"

Remus shrugged. "She said she wont tell anyone and I believe her." He said gallantly, and Sirius nodded. "I mean, there's no point in worrying is there? In some ways it's a relief- having to hide it from one less person. It was getting pretty awkward wasn't it? I mean, she's practically a marauder."

Sirius nodded. Remus was right, there was no point in worrying.

"anyway, I best get to James."

"I guess so." Remus sounded regretful and Sirius smiled cockily.

"Don't worry Remy, I'm sure I'll need plenty more help with my speech before the evening's out."

And with a wink he sauntered off down the corridor, leaving Remus panting in a cupboard with the biggest hard on he'd ever encountered.

**So. Part two up. What do you think? Sorry it took longer than I'd thought. I just wanted it to be good. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review- it makes me happy. And the buttons just there…**

**VVVVV Zellahxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Genteel subjects."

Sirius cleared his throat, tapping his glass and grinning and he took his place on stage. All the whirling couples stopped to look at him and he winked, relishing the attention.

"As you know we are at the woefully unexciting union of our beloved Prongs," he gestured at James who grinned and saluted, "-and darling Lily-flower." Sirius blew her a kiss and she blushed, scowling at him. "I've known James and Lily for many years now, through all the ups and downs of their _lethal_ relationship," a few people sniggered, " right back from when Prongs would spend hours in front of the mirror complaining, _'why doesn't she like me? Do you think she's like me if my hair was flatter?_' and the resulting hours of attention attempting to rid his hair of the wonderful muggle gel," Sirius pulled a tub out of his pocket and tossed it to James, who went red and showed him the finger, "I was there through the hundreds and thousands of imaginative let downs Evens would give him _'because you aren't in gobstones club' 'because you haven't won the house cup' 'because you can't follow rules'_ and the resulting- and rather alarming- change in Prongsie's character which led to him becoming" here Sirius scrunched up his nose, "-_head boy_ and eventually winning over sly little Evans's heart. No teachers could make him reform but talented little Lily did!

"I think it's largely down to Lily that James is today the talented, brave, occasionally idiotic man we all know and …_love_. And although I have some disagreement with her methods-" Lily snorted into her glass, "I can't deny that it worked. Lily," he raised his glass to her, "you are marrying a brilliant fellow and I think that as the _one_ person- aside from I of course- who helped make him so brilliant, you deserve to have him." Lily and James smiled at Sirius and Remus looked at him- impressed that he'd done so well. "I see you two together and it's just so obvious to everyone how much you love each other" his eyes met Remus's "it's a bit disgusting actually" he added, and Lily rolled her eyes "and I'm sure I, and everyone here, could only wish for half as much love as you both have and share and give. Lily and James," Sirius winked mischievously and flicked his wand, "I applaud you!"

There was a loud crack and the sound of the audience's applaud was drowned out by the thousands of fireworks which erupted all over the ceiling. A few people ducked for cover and great dragons of flame dived at them, sparkling brilliantly.

Lily clapped a hand to her forehead and grinned. _Only_ Sirius…

She felt an arm wrap around her.

"I love you."

She looked up and smiled at her husband and nestled further into his arm.

"I love you too." She settled back to watch as the echo of her words was spelt out in glitter across the ceiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sighed as he waltzed Lily elegantly across the dance floor.

They were both good dancers, in their seventh year there had been a leavers ball and they had both had lessons for fun. He gripped Lily by the waist and swirled her around the room, only the slight crease between his eyes showing that anything was less than perfect.

"Remus, honey. What's wrong?" Lily frowned. Remus had been like this ever since she had found him…in the cupboard. This couldn't be just because she'd disturbed them, could it?

"Nothing," He smiled at her comfortingly but Lily wasn't convinced. She had known Remus long enough and close enough to tell when he was genuinely happy or just putting it on for the sake of others.

"Remus. You can tell me."

He sighed again. "It's just…" he shook his head. "I don't know. I just feel that…you're so _lucky_, you know?"

"How?"

"Well, you and James, you can be as public as open as you like. You can kiss and hug and just be with each other and no-one will bat an eyelid. And I-" He shrugged," I wish I could."

Lily didn't know what to say. She knew it was hard for them and she also knew that Remus hadn't wanted to talk about it to avoid ruining her party. But this was Lily's wedding and she was determined that _everyone_ be as happy as physically (or magically- there were a few cheering charms floating around) _possible_. And dammit, that included Remus.

She looked across the room to where she could see James and Sirius talking. Or rather- James talking and laughing and gesturing emphatically (she would have to check whatever was inside the glass he was waving about) and Sirius standing there, staring at the floor, nodding half-heartedly with a wooden smile on his face. To anyone not in the know it would have seemed like nothing, but to Lily it was a severe problem that needed instant remedying.

"Remus sweetie, I understand. I do." She grasped his hand soothingly and led them both over to the edge of the floor. She was tired anyway- she's been dancing with various people for well over an hour and didn't want her face to appear _too_ red in the wedding pictures.

"Listen, I've just got to go…fix my hair. You'll be okay?"

It was a fairly pathetic excuse- she knew her hair was impeccable- but he bit it willingly.

"Sure." He said cheerfully, grabbing a glass of the tray a passing waiter was carrying. "See you later, Lil."

She waved at him as she moved away, hoping that whatever was in his glass wasn't _too_ alcoholic.

She scanned the dancefloor- looking for the one person who she thought might be able to help.

"Hey Lily."

Lily jumped in shock, turning to find Peters dumpy form next to her.

"Oh Peter! You're still wearing that…_outfit_, I see."

He grinned, puffing out his chest and sending a vast amount of his stomach forward too.

"Oh yes. It's been quite the conversation piece actually. One girl said I was 'quite adorable'. _Adorable_! Me!"

"Er, congratulations?" Lily guessed, her eyes still following the swirling dancers.

"Thanks!" He pulled a bagel off the tray floating next to him and stuffed half of it straight into his mouth. Lily looked away, mildly revolted.

"So. Prongs is having a good time." Peter supplied happily. Lily turned, momentarily distracted by this piece of news.

"Is he? That's wonderful. I'm so glad. I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with him there are just so many _guests_ and things to sort out. I _do_ hope he's not feeling neglected!"

"No, no." Peter shook his head vigorously, spraying crumbs out his mouth, "He and Padfoot are having a drinks duel actually."

Lily's head shot up in horror. She whipped around to see James leaning up against a column, a glass in his hand tipping perilously, and Sirius sitting where he had previously been standing, shaking his head from side to side, beneath his curtain of dark hair, his glass upside down in front of him, just _waiting_ to be kicked over.

She sighed. _Those bloody boys!_

"Ugh. I guess I'll have to go see to them." She sighed, waving Peter away imperiously and marching off in the direction of her drunken _husband_ and his _buddy_.

Peter shrugged and sauntered over to Remus to hassle for a while.

Lily marched over, ignoring James's feeble calls to her, yanking Sirius up by his arm and dragging him over to the edge of the room.

"What. Do you think you are doing?" She seethed, her red hair slipping out the knot on her head. Sirius brushed it back from her face and squinted at her.

"L-Lirly?" He mumbled, dazed. She slapped him briefly across the face, alerting him instantly.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do anything like that again!" She hissed.

"Uh? Like wha-?"

"James! He's young and…and _innocent_ and you are turning him into a nineteen year old alcoholic!"

Sirius sniggered, falling silent when he saw Lily's mutinous glare.

"He'd better be sober by the time I get to him Sirius Black or it'll be your head on the platter."

"We've already had dinner."

Lily's eyes flashed and she drew her wand, pressing it up against Sirius's neck.

"You listen to me Black, and you listen hard." She glared right at him, making him yelp from the pressure on his neck. "Nothing. I say _nothing_ will go wrong at _my_ wedding. Is that _absolutely_, 100 percent clear to you?"

He nodded vaguely. Lily loosened her hold on his neck.

"Good."

She stashed her wand back inside her garter where she had it hidden, just in case. (James had given her a very funny look when he had seen it there after).

She gave Sirius one last look, nodding at him righteously.

"I'll be over to check on James in five minutes." She told him sternly. "And for heavens sake cleanse your system. Moony wont be pleased havening to take home an intoxicated idiot- a regular one's bad enough."

Sirius stood up straight and Lily, realising what she's said, clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around anxiously. Luckily no-one seemed to have heard, they were all rather more occupied watching Peter break-dance across the floor.

"Oh for heavens sake…" Lily muttered, abandoning Sirius. This wedding was starting to feel more like a full-time child care session than the most joyous day of her life!

Sirius shook his head, watching and she strode away. Sometimes he thought she had more testosterone than he did. Dimply he realised that Lily must have cast a sobering spell on him, as his head felt unnaturally clear.

Grinning at Lily's funny behaviour he sauntered off to find Prongs- he thought he'd better give him the same treatment before Lily found out what they'd _really_ been drinking…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour and one tearful consolation session with Peter, who had realised his life's ambition to become a hip-hop star, before having it cruelly snatched away from him by Lily and her conniving wiles, Lily was back on track with the original mission she had set out to do. The only problem was- while she had been fretting over peter, both Sirius _and_ Remus had gone missing.

Lily slapped a hand to her forehead, studying the hall. Perhaps it was a good thing, the tired part of her brain supplied, keeping them out the way until necessary. But still… She didn't like to think of whatever nasty situation might occur should someone- say her charming sister petunia- walk in on them.

She shuddered. Well. At their head be it. Hopefully if her plan worked they would have a much more…_seemly_ outlet for their _energy_ elsewhere…

"Skye!"

Finally she spotted the person she had been trying to find. Grabbing her by the arm as she twirled, Lily tugged Skye over towards her, pulling her off the arm of a very disgruntled looking Fabian Prewett.

"Do you mind? I was half on my way to a very good shag!"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hush now. This is more important than some guy you've just picked up for the hell of it."

"Excuse me! I've been working on him ever since dinner! Boy I hope this is worth it…"

Lily sighed. In some ways Skye and Sirius were the perfect couple. Both completely promiscuous and both thought they were gods gift to men. It was a shame they broke up.

"Listen." Lily lowered her voice and Skye leaned in, her dark eyes glittering with curiosity. "I know this may be uncomfortable, considering your past relationship and all…"

Skye grinned suddenly.

"Is this about Sirius?"

Lily grinned guiltily. "Got me."

"Huh," Skye tossed her black hair over he shoulder, gestureing Lily to move over to the corner, "So what's up?"

"Remus is depressed."

"Remy, why?" Skye looked concerned and Lily plunged on quickly.

"He's upset because this is a wedding and any public displays of affection on his part to you-know-who (not _him_; the sexy Animagus one) are totally off limits. He feels jealous of James and I, I think."

"Oh." Skye nit her lip, looking around the room. "Where is he now?"

Lily groaned. "I think they've gone somewhere to have _private_ displays of affection- if you know what I mean!"

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Man I wish I could see _that_!"

"_What_?!"

"Oh, come on!" Skye shrugged at Lily's flabbergasted face, "two hot guys together- who doesn't want to see that?"

"You _do_?"

Skye laughed slightly at Lily's expression and wiggled her shoulders.

"Sure."

Lily looked at her friend worriedly, but shook her head and continued.

"Sooo, what I thought," Lily grinned, determined not to be sidetracked, "Is that is there maybe some way that they can…you know, be together? Somewhere? Somehow?"

Skye paused, thinking, tapping the side of her lip with her nail.

"Hmmm."

Lily watched anxiously, wishing she didn't care so much about her friends. It really wasn't healthy.

"Well?"

"I know!" Skye's face brightened and she gripped Lily's wrist, leading her over to the alter where they had both stood earlier. She pulled back the curtain, showing Lily the little door behind it.

"Perfect." Lily whispered with glee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, you two!"

Remus leapt away from Sirius as though he'd been burnt as the door to their hideout burst open for the second time that night.

"_Jesus Lily_, I- oh it's you Skye."

Sirius growled slightly, pulling Remus back against his chest, glaring at Skye.

She rolled her eyes.

"Relax Sirius, I'm not going to take ol' Remus away from you." She laughed, eyeing Remus's bare chest hungrily.

"Oi, he's mine, don't you look at him like that!" Sirius said indignantly, pushing Remus behind him.

Remus chuckled, ducking under Sirius's protective arm.

"Skye. What um…what do you want?"

She grinned again, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

_What a stupid habit_, Sirius thought grumpily, _swishing it all over the place like a fucking mop_…

"Oh, I'm here because Lily wants to see you both. Now."

"Why?" Sirius's voice was sharp. Skye grinned and winked at him.

"Ask her yourself, why don't you. But first…you'd better put on a shirt- she's not as open to that sort of fashion as I."

And she swished away, leaving Remus and Sirius gaping in her wake.

"She's right you know." Remus muttered, slipping his shirt back on and buttoning it quickly.

"Hmmmm?"

"You know, about Lily. Lily's face nearly exploded when she saw us, but Skye lark didn't bat an eyelid."

"That's because she's so fucking slutty! Immoral…_wanton_."

"Wanton?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he smoothed down his suit jacket. "Padfoot, what have you been reading? Turn of the century pornography?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and it was only then that Remus realised that he had made no move to get dressed.

"Er ,Padfoot? I really don't think Lily'll like it if you go out dressed like that."

Sirius grinned.

"Im not going…at least, not _yet_. Screw Lily."

"Well if you insist…but Prongs might be a little pissed off- stealing the bride on the wedding night, you know…"

"Shut up, Moony." Sirius leant forward and pressed his lips to Remus's, effectively shutting him up.

"Mmmm, I really think we ought to-"

His protest cut short as Sirius slipped his hand inside his pants and he lost his train of thought.

"Ahhh, Pads, I-"

"Shut up." Sirius mumbled, pressing his face against Remus's neck and biting hard on his shoulder. Remus gasped and Sirius felt his desire in his hand. Removing his hand, he pressed their bodies together hard, moving up and down rapidly.

"Yes, but Lily-"

Sirius sighed. Apparently _darling_ Lily was more interesting to Remus.

"Alright, alright, keep your toupee on." He grumbled, fishing around on the dark floor for his shirt.

"Here." Remus held it up and Sirius snatched it from him, huffily.

"Thanks."

Silently Remus handed him his tie and his jacket, fastening his buttons for him and looping the tie effortlessly into a perfect knot.

Remus smiled at Sirius's sulky face.

"Good boy. You know I'm just as irritated as you-"

Sirius snorted. He doubted that.

"-but it's Lil's wedding and we need to be there for her, whatever she wants. Lets save this for later, eh?"

He leaned out the door, checking to see if anyone was walking past, the hopped out, winking at Sirius as he headed slowly down the corridor.

"hey, wait up!" Sirius hopped after him awkwardly, attempting to tie his shoelace as he ran.

"Your other shoe's still in there Padfoot." Remus aid, not turning round.

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed and quickly summoned his other shoe to him, swearing as it hit him on the head.

Finally he managed to get both feet sorted and sprinted after Moony who had almost reached the hall where all the other guests were.

"Bloody hell, Moony- walk any faster, why don't you?"

Remus turned and smiled at him, careful to avoid touching, now they were in full view of everyone.

"Come on you silly puppy- lets go find Lily."

"No need."

They both turned to find the witch standing behind them, hands on hips, her disapproving glare faltering only slightly by the smile switching at the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry we're late."

"Sorry Lily."

"Sorry."

they mumbled, feeling slightly like they were back in Mcgonogals classroom.

"That's quite alright, boys." She shook her head, grinning properly now.

"Listen, she said, taking each of them by the arm, "I was thinking about what you said earlier Remus-" Sirius looked questioningly at him and Lily sighed, "About how it was difficult for the both of you-"

"Shhh!"

Lily ignored their deploring looks and ploughed on, leading them over to the alter, winking at Skye on the way.

"So I thought, where's somewhere you can be together and a part of everything?"

"And you came up with?" Remus tried hard to keep the amusement out of his voice but failed miserably. Sirius coughed a bit to hide his grin and Lily turned to face them, stopping in the middle of the room.

"What's funny?" She said sharply.

"Its nothing Lily," Remus assured her, "its just… odd to see someone caring so much about our happiness. Prongs did well with you."

Lily beamed.

"Well its just… you're my friends and I want you to be happy. Today at least…"

"Thank you Lily," Remus said sincerely, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She blushed and tugged on his arm, setting them off again towards the alter.

Sirius gave her a funny look as they arrived.

"Sadly Lily, gay marriages aren't legal. But thanks for trying."

She huffed in irritation.

"I'm not going to make you get married!" She exclaimed, as Sirius and Remus laughed loudly.

"Look!"

She leant forward, pushing back the curtain to reveal the little door.

Sirius gave her a slight are-you-nuts-and-are-you-attmepting-to-lock-me-away-on-that-miniscule-balcony-so-you-can-do-away-with-my-Moony? look and said, "yeah, so?"

Lily tutted.

"shut your eyes, both of you and no peeking. No peeking, _Sirius_!"

He stuck his tongue out at her blindly and stumbled slightly as she gripped his sleeve, leading him through the door.

"Lily, what-?"

"Okay, you can open them!"

Sirius opened his eyes warily and blinked. Then blinked again.

His first impression was that of stumbling upon a fairy palace- the amount of twinkling lights around. But upon further inspection they appeared to be magically hovering fairy lights, thousands and thousands of them twinkling.

The balcony was no longer a small box of concrete where you could barely stand up- it was large, spacious, with a fine plush purple carpet, matching that from next door.

Sirius turned to face the building and was amazed to see large domed windows all along the wall, giving him a perfect view of the ballroom indoors. He could have sworn they weren't there before…

"The windows are magical- you can see in but they can't see out." Lily explained quickly, "and the music (Sirius realised that the band sounded quite as close as it had from inside the room) is enhanced, but its pretty much a perfect replica. What- what do you think?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, their eyes conveying what their voices couldn't.

"It's perfect Lily." Remus aid hoarsely, hugging the girl tight. Lily clutched his back and smiled.

"I'm glad." She said, before shutting the door.

Sirius looked and Remus, his eyebrow quirking up. Remus nodded, smiling and held out his hand for Sirius to take.

Sirius grasped his hand for a moment before placing it on his waist and twirling Moony slowly. They moved together for a few more minutes, saying nothing, just listening to the quiet sounds of the band playing.

"We are going to have to get Lily something really, really good for her next birthday." Remus mumbled, breaking the silence and leaning his head against Sirius's chest.

Sirius laughed and placed a finger under Moony's chin, tipping it up so they were staring at each other.

An odd mood had come over him. It was tranquil, peaceful, yet there was some finality about it. It was a mood for ultimatums.

"Moony." Sirius whispered, clutching Remus's hand. Remus could feel Sirius's heart beating faster than usual, alongside his own slow rate.

"Yes Sirius?"

"Moony, I-" Sirius looked down and this time is was Remus who tipped his chin up, his amber eyes appearing to Sirius like large fireflies on his face. They were just so beautiful.

"Moony…" Sirius took a deep breath, before clutching the werewolf to him. "Moony, I love you." He said softly, into Remus's neck.

Remus stiffened. Had Sirius just said what he's thought he'd said?

"Wha- what?" He said, pulling back slightly. He saw Sirius's dismayed expression and smiled gently.

"What did you say?"

"I said I loved you, Moony," Sirius repeated, his eyes fixed on Remus's. Remus stared back, mesmerised.

"Oh, Padfoot!" Remus buried his face in the other boys neck.

"I love you too."

The words were barely out of his mouth when Sirius captured him in a kiss, hard and fast and desperate. Remus moaned into his mouth, knowing that the statement was true. He _did_ love Sirius- he's loved him ever since he'd first met him. And the knowledge that he loved him in return was enough to send Remus over the edge.

Sirius pulled back for a second, confused.

"Why, why are you crying?" he asked softly, wiping away a tear.

"Because everything's finally going right." Remus laughed at his logic, sniffing, and Sirius laughed with him as he planted another kiss upon his soft lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skye was dissatisfied.

Dissatisfied was a dangerous state for a person like Skye- a meddler. Dissatisfied often lead to unnecessary and unwanted meddling and generally was a state to be avoided most assiduously. But the reason for Skye's dissatisfaction could not be taken away easily and she pondered it for a while, before coming to the perfect conclusion.

Her dissatisfaction came from Sirius and Remus. Their situation was just so…_pitiful_! She thought it such a shame that they always had to be hidden and secret. Such a pity for them _and_ for others.

So she had found a brilliant conclusion.

Lily had been all too happy to help with the plan. Well, Lily didn't exactly know the full _extent_ of the plan- only Skye knew that- but she had been perfect in assisting the setting up and arranging of the plan.

And now it was down to Skye's sheer luck and her former knowledge gained throughout the evening of Sirius and Remus's behaviour to make sure everything went accordingly.

A great deal of the plan rested on luck and chance- but Skye was nothing if not lackey and the thought of failure didn't really occur to her.

She looked at her watch. Surely it had been long enough?

She made her way casually across the room, careful to avoid Lily's gaze. She was certain her sensible friend would not approve of this part of the plan. Actually there was a good chance she would end up with no friends at all…

"Skye?"

She groaned. This was not the time.

"Fabian, sweetie! Not now, honey, I'm on a mission…"

"Skye baby- come home with me." Skye ground her teeth in irritation. The stupid man was interfering with the plan. She didn't want to take too long or it would all be ruined.

"Sure Fabian whatever you want," She hissed quickly, "listen, o get my coat and bag, be a doll."

She blew a kiss after him, before running the last few meters to her destination.

She glanced quickly around the room. The situation was perfect. Most people were sitting at their tables facing this way, the few dancers were looking around the room already, their gazes curious. She spotted Prongs watching her and grinned at him. She slipped behind the curtain out of sight and pressed her head against the door.

She could hear faint noises, mumbles, moans and her heart stopped- had she been too late? But then she heard words being spoken and grinned. No- the time was perfect.

She grabbed the rope for the curtain with one hand and the handle to the door n the other. With one fluid movement she flung open the door to the balcony and pulled back the curtain, carefully leaving herself concealed, to reveal to the hall the sight of Remus and Sirius locked in a fierce embrace.

There was silence for a second then from somewhere at the very back of the hall- a glass smashed.

**Okay. So what do you think of the longest chapter I've ever written ever? Like? I hope so, because I love it. Heheh. I need to know if I should make this the final chapter or do one more. I love all your comments. Please R & R.**

**Zellahxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoy and leave a message….**

**Disclaimer: No. Still not mine. Although I'm sure those ownership papers I bought off ebay are real…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus froze. What the_ fuck? _What the_ fucking hell? _What the_-_

"Shit." Sirius mumbled, breaking away from Remus.

Remus couldn't agree more. In fact he couldn't agree at all. He was, quite literally speechless.

"Disgraceful!"

His head snapped up at the loud call from the other end of the room.

Only a second had passed since the door had been flung open; by whom, he did not know, but he was going to hunt them down and _kill_ them.

A few mutterings broke out after the words, sounding to Remus like a hoard of angry bees.

His eyes found Lily, who was for some reason he could not comprehend, looking absolutely furious, her gaze fixed on a point slightly to the left of him.

Remus frowned, eyes sliding to his left briefly, but seeing nothing apart from the curtain swaying in the wind.

Funny, he hadn't recalled a breeze.

"Bloody fags! Should be ashamed!"

The man who had spoken stepped forward out of the shadows.

It was Mr Vernon Dursley- Branch Operator for the Little Winging subdivision of Grunnings, drill company, and Lily's sisters fiancé.

"_Excuse me_?"

Sirius turned in surprise as someone said the very words that were on the way out of his mouth. Ah, Lily…

"How _dare_ you!" Sirius winced at the words, becoming very aware that he was still on an alter wrapped around Moony. He quickly stepped backwards from the other boy, who seemed to be frozen in place. But to his surprise the angry words weren't directed at him.

He turned back to see Lily standing furiously in front of Vernon, fists clenched by her sides and one hand holding her wand.

"_What_ did you just say?" She advanced towards Vernon, making him stumble in his hurry to retreat.

"Well, I- I say, I- just… well look at them!" he blustered, gesturing at Remus and Sirius.

Sirius clenched his fist as the audience, whose attentions had briefly been swapped to Lily, flickered back towards him.

"Yeah, look at us." He taunted, before he could stop himself. Remus next to him, tugged on his sleeve sharply, his face hidden behind his long hair. "Look hard at us, me and Moony. Look right at us and point and laugh because _we're gay._" He spat out, shaking with anger.

"Padfoot, leave it," Remus mumbled, tugging harder on his sleeve. Sirius ignored him, brushing the hand away.

He walked to the front of the alter, feeling bubbles of hilarity filling his brain, as the irony of the situation struck him. He saw James's shocked face in the crowd of people in the hall and winked at him. Underneath his unshakable anger, Sirius felt strangely calm.

Who were these people? Who were these people to _judge_ him? Who were they to say that whatever he was doing was _wrong_, _indecent_? Who died and made them fucking prince of the world? Certainly not Sirius Black.

Lily certainly seemed to agree with him, judging by the narrowing of her eyes and firm set of her arms as she addressed Mr Dursley.

"It's because of fucking ignorant scum like you that some people feel scared to admit to who they are. Because of stupid motherfuckers like you, Vernon and all your stupid-"

Sirius looked at Lily with some shock and mostly pride. She was bloody brilliant!

"Don't you dare talk to my fiancé like that!" The screech burst out before Sirius had time to say his bit in agreement and he looked up in surprise. Lily's sister Petunia scuttled to Vernon's side, clutching his meaty arm and staring defiantly (or stupidly?) into her sister's mutinous eyes.

"I'll talk to him however the fuck I want." Lily replied coolly, immune to the gasps and tuts around her.

Sirius felt a little guilty for ruining the perfect wedding scenario Lily had painstakingly planned, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care much.

"Now see here," Vernon said to Lily, attempting, it seemed, to be _reasonable_. "You're a sensible girl-"

"Well thank you for noticing."

"So you must see that this…_exhibitionism_," he gestured once again at Sirius, who cocked his head at him and slowly lifted a finger, "is filthy," Sirius raised his wand menacingly and watched as Lily did the same, "It's _wrong_."

"_Stupify_!"

Vernon Dursley's body flew backwards in the air twelve feet, only just missing several people, including a very confused looking Fabian Prewett, who had just come back from fetching some coats, before hitting the back wall and crumbling into a heap.

Sirius looked in confusion at his own wand, then at Lily. Neither of them had fired the spell…

And then he spotted Remus, standing calmly next to him, twirling his wand idly between his fingers and blowing softly on the smoking tip.

"Fucking hell, Remus." Sirius said softly, looking at him in admiration.

"Aaaahhhh!" A shrill scream tore Sirius's gaze away from Remus. Petunia Evans was staring at the body of her fiancé with a look of horror. She tottered hilariously over to his side before collapsing next to the body, stroking his hair and petting him in an overall foul manner.

"He'll be fine once we _enervate_ him."

Petunia flinched at the sound of her sister's voice and stood stiffly, venom obvious in her eyes.

"You _bitch_!" She screamed, running at Lily, hands clawing at her hair. Lily shoved her away roughly, but she was firmly latched on, screaming all the while, "You never want me to be happy, never! And your husband is pathetic," James stiffened, not knowing quite how to deal with the insult, but disinclined to break up the fight, "your friends are disgusting," Sirius swore at her silently and Remus chuckled lightly, "and your…, your…" she gasped, running out of insults. She took a deep breath, summoning the last of her screaming power, to project across the whole room.

"And your wedding is _dreadful_!"

The wide variety of hexes and curses that followed, left Petunia with some quite interesting bodily adornments which were, by and large, irremovable except by the counter charms (which everyone had conveniently forgotten) and cost Mr Vernon Dursley quite a bit of his budget to indulge in expensive plastic surgery for his fiancé.

So there was no loss.

In the few seconds that followed the spell explosion, there was silence. Then-

"Oh my fucking god, I've killed my sister."

The words were hushed, horrified.

James, stashing his own wand away quickly, crossed the floor to his wife.

"Shhh, Lily," He said soothingly, "She's not dead. Just stunned, I think. Look-" he turned Lily's head towards her motionless sister, "look, that one's only some sort of jelly legs. And there-" he pointed again at the body, "someone must have cast- who cast _petrificus totalus_?" He called out to the room, where at least a third of the magical beings present had their wands drawn.

"I did."

They all turned.

There, standing behind Remus and Sirius on the alter, with wand raised and expression of defiance on her face, was Skye.

"You."

Remus looked at her, disbelief clouding the hatred he was sure he'd feel when he discovered the oh-so-hilarious prankster. Skye? _Skye_? No, it couldn't be. Surely not. She was supportive, she _understood_. And yet…

There she stood.

He tilted his head questioningly at her, and she blushed, shamefully.

"Yeah, it was me."

Her voice was low, her expression mournful.

She peered up at Remus anxiously from under her hair, fiddling with her fingers.

Remus just stared. He honestly couldn't believe it.

Dimly he wondered why Sirius wasn't acting outraged, tearing at her hair and screaming her name, before realising that Sirius wasn't next to him like he had been a moment ago- he was down on the floor, comforting Lily, as she stood over her sisters body.

Skye looked at Remus, tipping her head to its side questioningly. Remus sighed. He couldn't deal with this right now.

Giving her a small nod, which said "_I'll be back to you later_" he turned away from her, walking down to study the damage below.

He was vaguely aware of people moving very hurriedly out of his was, but he couldn't bring himself to care much. So he was the freak who cursed innocents, he was the freak who snogged other men behind curtains, what next? That he was a _werewolf_? He wasn't sure he had the energy to face that particular milestone yet.

And besides, the only people who really mattered to him, Lily, James, Sirius… they already knew all of that. And if they didn't have a problem with it, who gave a damn if anyone else in the whole goddam world did.

"Lily, I'm so sorry."

He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, sobbing into his neck.

"Oh Remus, _I'm_ sorry! It's all my fault! I told you it would be safe! You _trusted_ me! It was me that told Skye- that _bitch_! And now it's all ruined and it's all my fault!"

"Shhh now," he said comfortingly, raising one eyebrow at James, "don't be silly. It's not your fault at all, it's mine for ruining your wedding and um…cursing your sister and her fiancé…"

Lily laughed/sobbed against him.

"She probably deserved it anyway." She mumbled softly. Remus chuckled.

"That's right," He told her, rocking her gently, "And besides, no harm done. I mean, it was going to come out at some point anyway, wasn't it? I guess the situation could have been better rehearsed but-"

"Oh, shush," She laughed and hit him playfully, "I don't know about you but I bet _Sirius_ loved it! All that attention! The _scandal_!"

"Oi! I can hear you, you know!"

They laughed at Sirius's indignant voice, from where he was standing next to James. Remus looked at Lily, who's smudged make-up didn't make her look any less pretty. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"there now," He said smiling, "you've stopped crying. Now, you really ought to get someone to take Petunia and Vernon to Mungo's and attend to the rest of your guests. I presume they must all be feeling quite…shaken."

Lily nodded, standing up away from Remus. She smiled weakly at James, who rushed to her side.

"are you alright, Lily-flower?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

She turned and winked at Remus before smiling broadly at James, "Besides, I really think I ought to have a good dance with my husband before the evenings out." And nodding briefly at the band, who struck up a merry tune, she swirled a very bemused looking James into the centre of the floor and began to dance.

Remus looked for the first time since the whole disaster had occurred, and cocked one eyebrow. Sirius cocked his back and walked up to Remus.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly, his hand circling Remus's wrist.

Remus shrugged, moving towards the corner of the room.

"I'm okay, I suppose."

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Sirius said in a low voice. Remus smiled wryly.

"You know it was Skye then?"

Sirius snorted.

"Well yeah! It was kind of obvious."

"And you're angry." It wasn't a question. But Sirius frowned.

"I don't know." He said, uncertainly. "I thought I would be. And for a few seconds after, hell, I was ready to smash her face in. But, I dunno. I guess now its all…out in the open, it just doesn't seem like such a big deal?"

Remus nodded thoughtfully, absent-mindedly tucking a piece of the other boy's hair behind his ear.

"I know what you mean." He looked over towards where he could see Skye attempting to edge around the room. "But what was she thinking of?" He exclaimed suddenly.

Sirius followed where Remus was looking and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she was bitter 'cos I dumped her, maybe she just wanted to cause trouble."

"I guess…" Remus sighed, feeling suddenly weary. "It just seems like…I can't imagine her being so _spiteful_, but its hard to see how it could possibly have been an accident, you know?"

"Oh, it was definitely deliberate." Sirius said instantly. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose there really is no other explanation…"

"How about that she's really, really sorry but she honestly thought at the time it was a good idea?"

They turned to see Skye standing behind them, smiling uncertainly and twisting her hair between her fingers.

"Skye." They said at the same time, Sirius in anger and Remus slightly exasperated.

"Um, hi?"

Sirius moved to lunge towards her but Remus caught his arm quickly, standing in front of his friend.

"Let me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but stood back, letting Remus take charge of the situation.

"Skye. I am very disappointed in you."

Sirius wrinkled his nose. Remus wasn't going to lecture her, was he? Sirius could have sworn it was the same beginning Dumbledore had used many times with him.

"Why, _why_ did you possibly think that was a good idea? What could have leaded you to believe it? _What_?"

Sirius frowned. Remus wasn't sounding angry at all! Only confused.

Skye bit her lip. She had been prepared to face anger, possibly violence, like she could see Sirius was dying to inflict upon her. But this; this calm, _rational_ conversation. She had never been good at this.

"Erm, well I just thought it was…such a shame you know?" She looked at Remus, feeling very much like she was back in school, explaining to a professor why she had been found half naked in the transfiguration classroom with another boy. "That you couldn't be…together. And I thought- it's not really _that_ amazing, is it? I mean, I reckoned no one would even care! I just hadn't thought about Lily's psycho sister and her big lump of lard."

Remus lips twitched and Sirius hit him. This was no time to be going soft. Remus looked at him before turning back to Skye, a slight frown on his face.

"But don't you think that really that was our decision to make?" He asked gently. She squirmed with embarrassment.

"I- I guess." She conceded, shrugging, but looking suitably chastened.

"You do realise that this is going to put a severe strain on our lives from now on? From our friendship group- which I can be certain has shrunk substantially, to potential job opportunities. Very many people in this world are prejudiced, Skye, and don't you think I've really had enough of that so far, hmmm?"

Skye winced. "I guess I just…didn't think about that."

She had found out about Remus's problem a few weeks before Sirius had dumped her, Lily having forgotten her company and some little snippet or other just slipping out. Unsurprisingly she hadn't been fazed and had merely questioned Remus about all aspects of his transformations and the baggage that came with it.

"No, that's the problem Skye," Remus admonished- really quite enjoying his role, Sirius noticed sourly, "you just don't _think_!"

Had he found a teachers guidebook or something? It was ridiculous! Sirius half expected him to send her away with a detention and twenty points from Ravenclaw.

"I- I know." She hung her head, miserably. "I really am sorry."

Remus sighed. He really wasn't any good at this, inflicting punishment and guilt. All he really wanted to do was forgive her and climb into bed and fall asleep. He was exhausted.

Sirius, sensing Remus's fatigue, wrapped his arms around his friend, propping him up.

He frowned at Skye, who peered at him from under a wave of hair.

"Forgiven?"

"Sod off." He said sharply, earning a tired kick from Remus. He looked at her.

"I really want to hit you very hard, Skye." He told her, making her move away quickly. "- but I'm not going to you because it is not very gentlemanly, and Moony wouldn't like it."

She breathed out visibly in relief.

Sirius moved closer, leaving Remus leaning against a side table.

"But if you ever, _ever_ cause him any more pain-" he said in a hushed voice, glaring at the girl, "I _will_ make you pay. I will make you regret the day that you ever even _met_ Sirius-"

"Sirius, mate!"

His head shot up.

Fabian Prewett was stumbling towards Skye and him, clutching two coats and a red handbag. He was very obviously intoxicated and Sirius stepped back sharply as he attempted to wrap his arms around him.

How disgusting…

He raised his eyebrow at Skye, who sighed and turned to face the drunk man.

"Fabian, sweetie! Thank you so much for fetching my things, you are a doll! Listen, there's been a change of plan." She touched his arm lightly, carefully taking her things off him, "I can't make it home with you tonight, I have… things to do."

Sirius snorted. Stupid Prewett didn't seem so desirable now, did he?

"Oh, but Skye!" He complained, attempting to touch her and frowning slightly as she recoiled. He stared at her for a moment before frowning at Sirius.

"Sirius, me mate," He patted him on the shoulder and Sirius resisted the urge to throw him off, "Sirius, you're not gunna try an shhnoghg me are you?" He slurred.

Sirius winced and shoved Fabian away roughly, glaring at Skye, who bit her lip.

_Stupid Prewett_!

"Fabian, sweetie, don't be silly." She leaned down and helped him up from where he was lying on the floor blinking, uncertain what had just happened, "why don't I…take you home." She sighed and looked at Sirius, who nodded firmly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Oh well, it was no more than she deserved, she supposed, and hopefully he was sober enough for sex…

"Okay, Sirius, we- we cool?" She asked, heaving Prewett up heavily.

"No Skye we're not cool." Sirius frowned at her crestfallen look. "Look, it'll take time, you know that. We won't be able to trust you ever again. And just… just stay out of our way for a while, yeah?"

She nodded glumly and Sirius smiled properly, "It'll help me resist the urge to hit you." He explained and she nodded again, turning away.

"Okay, thank you. I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Okay, bye then. Bye Remus!"

Remus didn't reply and Sirius looked behind him to see him slumped over a small table, fast asleep. He raised his eyebrows at Skye and she smiled before turning away, dragging her unattractive conquest with her.

"That was very, very nice of you."

Sirius turned towards Lily, who was standing behind him looking smug, frowning.

"Are you kidding? I was ready to rip her throat out."

"Yes, but you didn't, did you?" Her face had a superior look, as if she knew something Sirius didn't. He _hated_ that look.

"Well…no. But only 'cos Moony stopped me!"

He wasn't sure why he was trying to justify him not hitting Skye- only that Lily looked as if she thought something and he wasn't sure what that something was and he wanted to crush any idea of that something that she may have had to make perfectly sure that the something she thought was something was in fact nothing at all.

"I don't think so Sirius," She patted his cheek and he swatted her away. She smirked and leaned closer.

"I think the Great Sirius Black has gone _soft_."

"What?" He snorted unconvincingly. "Come off it! Soft? On Skye? Honestly Lily, I-"

"I second that opinion." Another voice perked up and Sirius looked round, fuming, to see an equally smug James Potter standing behind him.

"Oh Prongs, you are such a-"

"Me too, I think Moony's made him all _girly_." A third voice, distinctly more squeaky than the others, piped up.

Sirius rounded furiously on Peter, who chortled at his expression.

"Oi, Wormtail! Shut up, no-one asked you."

"I have to say I think their right."

Sirius was momentarily distracted by the sleepy voice behind him. He turned to see Remus sitting up, rubbing his eyes and grinning at Lily, who laughed.

"Moo-oony," Sirius whined, as all the others started chuckling, "You were meant to back me up! It was only for _you_ that I didn't hit her in the face at all!"

Remus smiled.

"I know that. But the fact that you listened to me at all proves the point, does it not? Face it Sirius, you are no longer the arrogant bastard you were before- you are now a sensitive little flower, _very_ in touch with his feminine side."

Sirius lunged at Remus and he dodged out the way so he ended up with his face in a bouquet of flowers.

"See what I mean!" Remus said to Lily, who grinned as Sirius pulled himself out of the bouquet, a few flowers remaining in his hair, giving him a ridiculous girlish look. He apparently didn't seem to have noticed, as he rounded on the other four, who stood back, trying to hold down their laughter.

"I," He announced, his floral hairstyle really looking quite becoming, "am a very manly masculine man! And to prove it to you all I am going to go over to that bar and get very drunk. In a very macho way!"

And he marched away, a trail of petals falling in his wake.

James followed soon after, smiling at Lily, who rolled her eyes. Despite everything she really was enjoying her wedding.

"Um Lil, I have to head off now."

Lily turned towards peter.

"Oh, how come?"

He looked distinctly uncomfortable. But then again that could be because his outfit was made for a nine year olds Halloween costume.

"I er… I have something I promised to return…"

"What?"

"I um…borrowed my er, suit from someone and it shuts- I mean he's um going out at eleven…"

Holy mother of fuck- it really was a Halloween costume! Lily could actually _remember_ seeing it in the window of the fancy dress shop in town! What could possibly have persuaded him to think that was a good idea? He stood out so very much! Everyone was looking at him the whole night. Unless…

"Peter?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He looked at her amiably. She put her hand on his shoulder, wincing as the fabric squeaked.

" Are you…were you upset that we hadn't given you a more prominent…_part_ in the wedding?" He looked away, "I mean, did that- did it… offend or…or _hurt_ you?"

"Lily," peter smiled and patted her arm, "Lily, you think to much." He sighed and she smiled, reassured. The he shrugged.

"I mean I guess I was a bit…offended? I guess I mean put out. I've always been Prongs's mate, you know? And I was the only one… It was okay when it was going to be me _and_ Remus, but then he was there too…"

"And so you wanted to be noticed?"

"Yeah, I s'pose. I wanted people to know that I was important too…it doesn't really matter, I- I _did_ enjoy the evening."

"Oh Peter," Lily whispered, pulling him into an uncomfortable hug. He patted her back soothingly. "Peter, I am so, _so_ sorry! I just never considered… and you thought you were the only one… oh you _must_ know that you are important to us. To all of us! Don't _ever_ think that you aren't'." She shook his shoulders sternly, a crease between her eyebrows. "Don't ever think you need anyone, _anyone_ _at all,_ aside from the four of us, okay? We are your family Peter and from now on you will always be included. _Always_."

"Okay, Lily." He said, his voice muffled as she hugged him tightly. She truly felt awful, awful that she hadn't bothered to think about or to care about what the fourth marauder was feeling about the whole escapade. "Okay Lily, but I really have to go now."

He disentangled himself from her arms and smiled at her, "Honestly Lily, It's fine. It doesn't matter now anyway, does it? It's all fine."

And giving her a last pat on the back he walked off towards the door, tossing his cap in the air as he went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Skye! Skye-lark, wait up!"

Skye turned to see Lily running towards her. She halted in the street, sending Prewett on ahead with a wave of his hand.

"Lily."

Lily paused next to her, panting slightly, her face flushed from chasing her down the street.

"Skye, hang on, I need to talk to you."

"what's up?" Skye attempted to sound nonchalant but failed miserably. She had a feeling this would be another lecture on what she'd done, and she steeled herself for it resignedly.

"Skye, I just…" Lily looked at her seriously. "Are you alright?"

"huh?"

"Are you…" Lily fiddled with her hair, " are you happy?"

"Um, right now?" Skye looked around, rubbing her arms from the cold wind and watching a drunk vomit into a dustbin. "Well, not really. Maybe we could go to a bar?"

"No." Lily said impatiently, "My dress might get mucked up. And what I meant was, are you happy at the moment? I mean, we've barely spoken these past few months apart from about the wedding. How are you?"

Skye scratched her head, frowning. No-one had actually asked her that for a while and she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"I'm alright, I guess." She shrugged and lily frowned, dragging her over to sit behind her on a shallow wall.

"Are you sure?" She said seriously, "I mean, ever since you and Sirius…broke up, I haven't seen you really happy."

Skye sighed and looked away.

"Were you…were you _very_ upset?"

"yeah," She admitted, staring down an alley at a couple embracing, "Yeah, I was."

Lily touched her shoulder comfortingly and Skye turned to her, sighing.

"it's just… I really liked him, you know? We got on really well and we just…got each other. It wasn't _love_, no-where near; but it was _something_."

Lily nodded. She had never figured just how hard the break-up could have been on Skye. Not that it was an excuse. But it helped her understand her friends actions a little bit more.

"And so you wanted to sabotage his relationship as revenge?"

"No!" She shook her head vigorously and Lily frowned, unused to being wrong. "No, not at all. I mean I was mad at Sirius for sure, but I would never do that! No…I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted. I wanted them to be happy, I guess."

When Lily raised her eyebrow Skye laughed bitterly.

"I know. It's hard to believe. But I thought it was such a _shame_ and that they would be happier if they could be together without any secrets, you know? And I _know_ it was stupid and perhaps I had too much to drink and that my means don't in any way negate the result, but I really wanted things to be good for them. Because, on some level at least, I still care for him, _a lot_. And I just didn't want to lose that."

Lily looked at her friend with something close to pity.

"You can still have that closeness," She said earnestly, putting her hand on her friends arm. Skye snorted and gave Lily a withering look.

"Well, it's not going o happen instantly," she allowed, "But if you _truly_ do care then he'll come around…eventually. And you will be good friends and you will still be as close and get on and just be good friends. That's all you really want isn't it?"

Skye looked at Lily sincerely, "yes, that's really all I want."

And as she turned to walk away, Lily wondered if it were true. If that really _was_ all she wanted. On some intuitive level she doubted it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sighed as he sat, sipping a fizzy lemon drink and feeling distinctly immature.

"Can you give me a piggy back, please?"

He looked down at the small child clinging on to his leg and sighed.

"Sure."

He was sitting in the hotels crèche, having volunteered to watch the children as all the other adults got hammered in the assembly hall. He had agreed quite willingly, he felt safe here. Here no-one was going o judge him and he was everyone's favourite, not despised or rejected or looked upon with disgust. In a very loud and dribbly way it was kind of relaxing.

He hoisted the child onto his shoulders and walked around in circles, wincing and trying not to mind as the boy slowly pulled out all of his hair.

"Wow, you're really living the dream here, eh Moony?"

"Shut up and leave me in peace, I'm busy educating the next generation of mischief makers."

"Cool, can I help?" Sirius asked, climbing over the low fence surrounding the crèche. Remus shrugged and set down the little boy, who pouted eyes brimming, until Sirius quickly produced a candy bar from behind his back and he ran off eagerly, cramming the whole thing into his mouth.

"Siriu-us," Remus said, reproachfully.

Sirius scratched his head, looking around, a glint in his eye.

"Wow, Moony!" he whispered softly, turning to his friend, who backed away, instinctively nervous.

"Check out this _place_!"

"Um, Sirius? You may not have noticed but this is a crèche."

Sirius shook his head slowly, grinning evilly at Remus.

"Oh no, my friend. What this is, is a place where no-one will walk in on us." He flicked his wand and the door handle locked. "Where there are many small crevices to hide in," he gestured at the large plastic tunnel behind him and Remus gulped "and where you are _absolutely_ under my power."

"hardly, I-"

Remus was silenced by the sudden pressure of Sirius's mouth on his own.

"Sirius! There are childr-"

He felt Sirius's hand snake down into is back pocket and shoved him off, glancing anxiously around.

"Geez Moony, you prude."

Sirius smirked at Remus's blush.

"Come on, that's not fair," Remus reasoned, "We are in a public place-"

"hardly,"

"-in full view of a load of people-"

Sirius glanced meaningfully around at the various infants throwing buckets over each others heads and attempting to pull down their pants.

"- and also I- _you have my wand_!"

Sirius twirled Remus's wand idly between his fingers.

"Oh yes, it would appear I do."

"Sirius, this isn't funny. Give it back."

He held out his hand and Sirius took a step back, tucking it into his trouser waistband.

"No."

"Give it back." Remus took a step forward and Sirius again moved back.

"No."

Sirius smiled, enjoying the game. Remus growled slightly, fists clenched.

"Sirius-"

"No."

"_Sirius_,"

"No."

"Sirius, I-"

"make me."

Remus paused. They had backed so far that Sirius was pressed against the wall of the tunnel maze, Remus just a foot away from him.

"What?"

"make me."

"Wha-, how?" Remus was aware that Sirius was playing with him, but he was too tired and frustrated to indulge in his games. And dammit he wanted his wand back.

"Kiss me."

"Sirius, I'm not going to-"

"Then no wand."

"You're being very immature."

"When's that ever been an issue before?" He smirked at how flustered Remus was getting. _This was fun!_

"Sirius, please be sensible."

"no."

"You can-t just-"

"I can."

"But-"

"Kiss."

"But I-"

"Me."

"Sirius, I-"

"Now."

"_Fine__**!**_"

"Wha-?"

Sirius didn't manage to complete his question as Remus slammed him into the wall of the plastic tunnel, kissing him furiously on the mouth.

He didn't hesitate. He snaked his arms round the back of Remus's head, pulling him closer, slipping one hand up the back of his shirt.

Remus bent him back furiously until he felt himself falling into the narrow tunnel. Realising Remus's intent he grinned wickedly before hoisting himself inside backwards and pulling him up on top of him. They moved forwards through the tunnel, firmly attached by the lips until they found a passage unoccupied by gawking children. Here they lay, Remus on top of Sirius, locked in a fierce embrace.

It was Sirius who made the first move forwards, slipping Remus's jacket off his shoulders and tossing it aside. He was vaguely aware of a toddler wandering off with it before he was distracted by the fell of Remus's fingers on his belt buckle.

Slowly they shed their clothes until they were entirely naked save for a pair of crisp white wedding boxers each (chosen by Lily especially for the big day) and only the thin layer of cotton separating their desire.

Sirius moaned and leaned back as quick fingers slipped inside his boxers and worked magic, touching and applying pressure in all the right places. He bit his lip to prevent from calling out and scaring the children that a small part of his brain was aware, were still somewhere in the vicinity.

Then the feel of rough hands was replaced by the soft texture of lips and his head shot up in surprise. HE gripped Remus's head as he went down on him, pushing him lower and lower until it was all he could do to resist calling out his name from the sheer torture.

Just when he thought he was going to come Remus pulled back, a smile on his lips.

"Moony, whatthefuck?" Sirius cried as his lover licked his lips playfully before kissing him once more.

Sirius slipped Remus's boxers down lower until they were almost at his knees, before turning around slowly, until he was lying with his stomach pressed to the cool curve of red plastic.

Remus didn't hesitate as he slid inside Sirius, biting his lip as the heat swept through him. He steadied himself for a moment, before rocking backwards and forwards in a rhythm that Sirius replicated as he fisted his own arousal. Faster and faster he moved until beads of light burst across his eyes and he collapsed heavily onto Sirius's back as, with a cry, the other boy came and they lay there, panting, as the faint chatterings of the infants reached their ears.

After his heartbeat had slowed, Remus sat up.

"I er, better go see to the kids." He said. Sirius sat up also, casting a cleaning spell with his wand.

"That reminds me," Remus said, "can I have my wand back? I believe I fulfilled the requirements."

Sirius nodded and winked at him, reaching round the curve in the tunnel to where he'd flung their clothes.

"it's in my trouser pocket."

He frowned at his hand groped at air and craned his head round to see where they were.

They were gone.

Uh oh.

"Er, Moony?"

"Hmmm?"

"We have a problem." Sirius bit his lip to stop himself laughing at the hilarity of their situation.

"And what's that?"

"Our clothes have scarpered."

"_what_?"

Remus leaned over Sirius to peer round the corner.

"Shit."

Sirius chuckled and turned to crawl towards the exit of the plastic tunnels.

"I guess we'd better go find where they are. 'specially since your wands with them."

Remus nodded, flowing him down the narrow tunnel and whacking his head frequently as he got more caught up in looking at Sirius's delectable behind than at the route.

Eventually they found the exit and crawled out, sweaty and feeling slightly claustrophobic.

Now to find the minxes that ran off with their kit…

"Hhht-hum."

They both turn at the sound of a throat being cleared and their faces drain of all colour.

Sirius emits a sort of choking sound as in front of him stands Lily, James & Peter, each holding an infant wearing various items of Remus and Sirius's clothing, the most attractive of which was sporting Sirius's suit jacket, Remus's tie around his head and his wand waving enthusiastically in his hand.

"Um…"

"Errr."

"Would you like to explain?" Lily said frostily, yanking Remus's wand out of the infants hand, who immediate started to bawl, and handing it to Remus, who was trying to shield his partially naked self with an inflatable whale.

"We were… educating them?" Remus supplied weakly, as Sirius fidgeted and James attempted to bite back a laugh. Lily groaned, smacking her head with her hand.

"I actually do not want to hear it." He told them, to Remus's relief. "Just… just make sure you are both out of there, fully clothed in three minutes, okay?" They nodded meekly at her, "good. I only managed to stall the parents this far by saying James had prepared a puppet show for the kids- god only help you if any of them find the words to explain what was _really_ going on…"

Peter chuckled and turned away, winking at Sirius was he left, followed by James who shook his head.

Sirius looked at Remus. Remus looked at Sirius. Instantaneously they both burst out laughing, leaning against each otehr for support.

"We'd better do as Lily says," Remus gasped, whipping his eyes, "I think she's damn near a breakdown and we don't really want to cause any more trouble."

Sirius nodded, grabbing hold of the kid who had his trousers wrapped around him like a sari.

"You're right. Man she must have a fuse as long as devils snare- I would have killed us if I were her."

"I know."

They dressed quickly and in silence, before turning leave through the little gate. Outside a hostile group of parents greeted them frostily, because they had been kept waiting or because they recognised them from earlier Sirius and Remus weren't sure. But they certainly got a few suspicious looks as they passed.

"Do you think they know?" Remus whispered as they made their way to the front door. Sirius shrugged. "So what if they do?" he said and Remus smiled.

They said goodbye to Lily and James quickly, waving them off on their honeymoon to the destination which Sirius was chosen for them as a surprise. It took a little longer to get rid of Peter who seemed awfully clingy, but eventually they managed it and were alone as they walked along the frosty streets towards Sirius's apartment, too happy to apparate.

They spoke little on the journey, content just to be in each others company. It was only when they were on the doorstep to Sirius's flat that Remus turned to him.

"Sirius," His friend turned to face him, from where he had been struggling with the door key.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

His voice was low and his eyes glowed bright amber in the dark. Sirius didn't have to ask to know that Remus was referring to the confessions they both made out on the balcony earlier that evening. It already felt so long ago….

He looked at Remus quizzically, clapping his hands together from the cold.

"Of course I did," he said gently, catching his shoulders and leaning in close. "I still do."

"Really?" Sirius smiled at his insecurity and hugged him close.

"Really." He said softly into his ear.

"Me too." The reply was muffled by Sirius's coat which was pressed against his head, but Sirius smiled and pulled him close, nestling his face in the other boys hair.

"Me too." Remus said again. "Me too."

They stood there for a while, watching the snow swirling down around them, a more perfect night for a wedding couldn't have been picked, and the streets were deserted and the sky was clear, revealing thousands of stars.

Sirius stood there on the step to his apartment, his face in the hair of the person he loved and thought himself the luckiest person alive.

Things had gone horribly terribly wrong, and things would undoubtedly go even worse in the future too. But as long as Remus remained there, soft and warm and comforting in his arms, he really, _really_ couldn't bring himself to care.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well? This was the longest chapter I've ever written ever ever. I think I like it, though I'm not sure everything was resolved. I did the best I could though.**

**Please leave a comment! This is sadly the end of the story and I'd like to hear what you think. Please?**

**Thanks. Zellahxx**


End file.
